In conventional optoelectronic components, which are, in particular, formed as thin-film components, the light produced in the components is dispersed in a thin semiconductor body until it is coupled-out as desired or is absorbed in an undesired manner. Since, owing to the high refractive index of semiconductors, there is an extremely low likelihood of coupling-out for each impingement on a coupling-out surface, the light passes lengthwise in the semiconductor body, whereby the likelihood of absorption is increased. The efficiency of such components is dependent, in particular, upon the degree of absorption of the radiation in the semiconductor body.
Such semiconductor components have, amongst other things, a carrier on which the semiconductor body is mounted. A minor is disposed between the semiconductor body and carrier in order that no light enters the carrier, where it is absorbed. However, such minors have a reflectivity of less than 100%, which means that upon impingement of light on the mirror some percentage of the light is absorbed. In order to increase the reflectivity in conventional components, for example, a layer of SiN is disposed between the mirror and the semiconductor body, this layer having a low refractive index and only low absorption properties. A high proportion of the light is subject to total reflection at the boundary surface between the semiconductor body and the SiN layer and therefore does not reach the mirror, whereby only the portion of the light which is not subject to total reflection undergoes reflection at the minor and partial absorption.
Since the SiN layer is formed in an electrically insulating manner, it is opened at points so that a flow of current into the semiconductor body is made possible. During these processes of opening the SiN layer, however, the semiconductor body lying thereunder can disadvantageously be disrupted in areas. The electrical contact connection to the semiconductor body is thereby rendered more difficult. Furthermore the semiconductor body which has been disrupted in areas has no protective function for the semiconductor layers lying thereunder, which means that these can be disadvantageously attacked by different subsequent process steps.
For example, in the case of a InGaAlP thin film semiconductor body, an AlGaAs layer is used for current distribution over the active zone and is protected by a GaAs layer. The GaAs layer is formed very thinly in order to achieve low absorption properties. If the GaAs layer is disrupted during the production process, the AlGaAs layer lying thereunder is exposed to chemicals during the production process, wherein this AlGaAs layer can be attacked and thus can disadvantageously impair the function of the component.